


Stockholm Syndrome

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Red Eye (2005)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scarred me for life and nearly killed me, and yet I still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aoife is pronnounced Ee-fa

_I wake up on a table of some sort. I try to move, but I am bound to it. I try to scream, but I am gagged with some kind of cloth. I try to look around, but something is covering my eyes I lay still on the table in hopes of finding this is all a bad dream. I hear footsteps and begin struggling again. I hear a man chuckling._

_He brushes some hair away from my face. He removes the gag._

_“Tell me what the fuck is going on right fucking now!” I demand._

_“Well isn’t someone feisty,” is all he responds with._

_“Please. Just let me go. I don’t want to die. I’m only 14. Please,” I whine trying to seem weak._

_“You can’t play that with me, Irish Bitch.”_

_“Wait ‘til my brothers find out about this they’re going to kick your-”_

_The gag is put back in my mouth._

_“I know you are why I have had to deal with so many corruptions in my assignments, and you need to die for that.”_

_He pulls up the long skirt of my black Victorian dress. He pulls down my panties._

_“But I want to have some fun first.”_

_I struggle knowing what is about to happen. I try as hard as humanly possible to scream for him to stop. I hear the sound of a zipper going down and feel a horrible pain as something enters me. I feel tears burn my cheeks as he continues to move quickly inside me without slowing down._

            "Aoife! Wake up!"

            I wake up to my brothers shaking me.I shoot up quickly. I begin crying in fear because of the nightmare.

            "It's okay, Aoife. It was only a nightmare."

            "No it wasn't only a nightmare! It was a fucking memory!"

            "Was it about that?" Connor asks me.

            I nod.

            "Aoife, we are never going to let anyone hurt you again," Murphy tries to promise.

            "You can't promise something like that."

            They both give me a comforting hug.

            "Also it's noon," Murphy tells me.

            "Shit!"

            I jump up and dash to my dresser.

            "Do you mind?!" I demand.

            They both leave my room.

            "Brothers."


	2. That Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I needed to hear was his voice

I open my drawer and put on a pair of skinny jeans with a black blouse look, at myself in the mirror, and stare at the scars on my face.

I let out a sigh, put on my rosary, and put twenty five dollars in my pocket. I exit my bedroom and enter the kitchen. I slouch in a chair and stare at the table.

"Mornin' Lass! Or shall I say **afternoon** ," Connor greets me.

"Fuck you!" I hiss.

They both chuckle a bit.

That has never been an unusual response from me. It was only more innocent when I was considered too young to curse. Never in my life have I been a morning person.

I stand up from the table, go back to my room, and pick up the brush on my nightstand. I run it through my hair while thinking about how I'm going to tell them I'm planning on moving out.

They both think I am not strong enough to be on my own.

I finish and let out a sigh. I return to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Murphy, Connor..." I begin.

The look at me clearly knowing this is going to be serious.

"I want to move out."

"What?!" they both shout standing up.

"I want to move out and choose how I live my life alone! I'm 24 years old! I can handle myself! I'm not seriously hurt anymore!"

"No you're **not** strong enough and you **can't** handle yourself alone!"

"Fuck, I don't have to deal with this!"

I stand up from the table and stomp to the door.

"Where are you goin?" Connor asks me.

"Out for coffee!"

"Alright, just be safe," he responds.

"What the hell could happen walking across the street and into a crowded building?" I ask.

"I don't know, but you should still be safe."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I sigh.

I walk out the door and look both ways before crossing the street. I enter the small cafe and walk to the line behind the counter. The door opens and a rather handsome man walks in. It's not all that unusual, but the I here his voice. I more than just recognize it. It's the same voice that haunts my dreams every night.

**_"You can't play that with me, Irish Bitch."_ **

"Miss!" the woman behind the counter shouts at me.

I move to the counter.

"I would like a cappuccino with hazelnut creamer please," I whisper trying to keep **him** from hearing my voice.

She moves to the back to get my coffee.

_Pleasehurrypleasehurrypleasehurry, PLEASE FUCKING HURRRRRRYYYYYYYY!_

She returns with my coffee.

"That'll be $3.75."

I hand her the money and hurry to a table whilst trying to hide my face. I sit down and immediately begin guzzling my coffee. I move my hair for a second to see if he's left yet and am relieved for a moment to see that he is no longer at the counter. That feeling fades away quickly as that voice reaches my ears.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Aoife Macmanus," he says sitting down.

I look down to avoid eye contact.

"What do **you** want?" I hiss at him.

"Isn't bitterness a sin?"

"I look up and growl at him.

"Do not tell me about my religion."

He laughs.

"Still so fucking feisty, but more sexy."

His eyes move to my breasts which have grown a bit in the last ten years.

"Hey!" I shout crossing my arms across my chest to hide them.

"Awww, but I was enjoying the view."

I finish my coffee and stand from my chair.

As I try to run past him he grips my arm.

"Uh-uh. You're mine this time, and I'm not going to be nice enough to try to kill you this time."


	3. Trapped

I enter the house only because I know he'll hurt me in some way if I try to run.

He already told me his name. Jackson Rippner. It fits him. Close to the name of a sick, twisted killer.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. He turns to me.

"We should talk about rules..." he begins.

I swallow hard.

"First, you won't try to leave, but I'm sure you know that already. Second, if you don't like something, too fucking bad because if you try to tell me, I will punish you. Third, do everything I tell you-"

"So I'm your personal slave?!"

He slaps me.

"What was the second rule?" he asks glaring down at me.

"I-if I try to tell you I don't like something, you will punish me."

"Your lucky you only got slapped. Now three, don't try to tell anyone what's going on. Four, if you want to make a phone call, tell me and I will listen to every syllable you say. Finally, don't talk back to me. Got it?"

I nod.

"Don't just fucking nod!"

He lifts my face so I am making eye contact.

"Yes, Jackson!"

"Good girl."

"M-may I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Something other than that."

"Yes."

"Where will I sleep?"

"In my room upstairs and to the left."

"I'd rather sleep on the couch," I immediately bite my tongue.

"Did I say you have a choice?"

"No," I whimper. 

"You're sleeping in **my** room in **my** bed with **me**. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh, and I forgot to tell you one other rule. You're going to be wearing whatever I want you to wear to bed and sometimes all day."

My eyes widen because I know what that means. He's going to make me dress like a whore. I feel my heart drop and my stomach flip.

He laughs at me. 

I try my best not to slap him. 

"M-my I call my brothers? Please?" I whimper.

He looks at me for a moment.

"Sure."

I pull out my cell phone and dial Murphy's number. I hold the phone to my ear and wait for Murphy to pick up. I feel tears well up when I hear a voice mail.

"H-hi, i-it's Aoife, I just called to t-tell you I will b-be g-gone for a while and I d-didn't want y-you to w-worry. Bye, love ya."

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. 

"M-may I sit down?" I ask in a teary voice.

"Sure."

I collapse on the couch and begin crying.


End file.
